Papaya Island (Cerulean)
|petname1=Mr. Methane |pettype2= |petname2=Xander |size=Large |navy_color=Yellow}} Papaya Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources These resources can be bid on at the market. Buildings Shoppe names on Papaya are based on fruit-themed puns. ; Apothecary : Berry All Ground (bazaar) ; Commodities market : Papaya Market (upgraded) ; Distillery : Barberry Toasts (bazaar) : Banana Brewhaha (upgraded) : Mango Mash (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Prunedential Realty ; Furnisher : Apri-Cots (bazaar) ; House ; Inn : Lime Inn the Coconut ; Iron monger : Grape Shot (bazaar) : Cherry Bombs (upgraded) ; Palace : The Big Apple (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Grapples and Oar Hinges (bazaar) : Eddies in our Black Currant (upgraded) : Strawberry Keels Forever (upgraded) ; Tailor : Fashion Fruit (bazaar) : Applecranberry & Fitch (upgraded) ; Weavery : Fruit of the Loom (bazaar) : Tangerine Seam (upgraded) ;Dusted buildings : Accounts Papayable (bank) : Passion Fruit Potions (apothecary) History Papaya Island was originally located on the Midnight Ocean. The Papaya Island monument is located northwest of the estate agent. Previous governors Sadako (Azure), Xander, Oldin, Limpalong, Knarf, Senatus, Omegadyn, Seahag Blockades - 2004-05-05, Bloody Seas (a part of the Crimson Tide alliance) and Rudder Hell contended for Papaya in a brutal twelve rounds. The two contenders both won six each, and Papaya remained unclaimed. - 2004-05-07, the alt flag Ayliv declared an "event blockade" on the island, but during round 1, Rudder Hell dropped a war chest, making themselves a contender. The blockade was planned to be non-sinking (even though Papaya was an uncolonized island), but that did not happen. The blockade was abandoned by the contenders, leaving it uncolonized. Afterwards, Papaya was taken off the list of blockadeable islands for "a little bit" ; it reopened 2004-11-05. - 2004-11-06, in a hotly contested blockade, Don't Panic won Papaya in nine rounds. Pennsuedo, the former head of Rudder Hell (also known as Rudder Revolution and, at the time of the Papaya III blockade, ), led the unofficial defense forces attempting to keep Papaya uncolonized. His goal was apparently just to sink ships, and the defenders managed to win two rounds during the early morning of November 7. The other contender for Papaya, Technicolor Armada, and Equinox combined forces after the first set of 3 rounds. - 2005-06-18, Don't Panic defended Papaya in three rounds, defeating Unity. - 2005-07-09, In a closely contested sinking blockade, Don't Panic narrowly defended Papaya from Unity in five rounds. - 2005-07-16, Don't Panic defended Papaya in three rounds, defeating Faminto por Sangue, one week after a costly sinking blockade. - 2006-06-24 Don't Panic defended Papaya in three rounds, defeating Dies Irae in a non-sinking blockade. - 2008-11-30, Don't Panic successfully defended against Broadsiders in a four round sinking blockade. - 2008-12-06, Don't Panic defended against Broadsiders in a three round sinking blockade. - 2009-04-19, Don't Panic successfully defended against Spirit of the Game in a three round sinking blockade. - 2009-05-03, Spirit of the Game attacked Don't Panic once again, losing in another three round sinking blockade. - 2009-05-24, Don't Panic defeated Spirit of the Game in a third three round sinking blockade. 2009-07-24, Don't Panic hosted an event http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=136100&offset=0 to give away the island. Victory Raiders won the blockade and the island was transferred to its possession shortly after. - 2009-08-08, Victory Raiders successfully defended the island against Burning Vengance in a three round sinking blockade. - 2010-08-01, Tyr's Own defeated Victory Raiders in a three round non-sinking blockade to take control of the island. - 2010-09-05, Tyr's Own defended the island against Sunset Knights in a three round non-sinking blockade. - 2011-7-31, defeated Tyr's Own in a three round blockade to take control of the island.